


Shout out from across the hall.

by Mocking_point



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt </p><p>Imagine Person A having a nightmare in the dead of night and screaming as loud as they can and Person B rushing over from the apartment across the hall in just their underwear. They calm down Person A and Person A seems to be more surprised that Person B wears glasses and looks hot in them than the fact that they’re almost nude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout out from across the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt and before I could get the credit to whoever made it my app refreshed. If this belongs to use just tell me so I can give you the credit.

"Are you sure, Jemma?" May asked, not for the first time that day, as she was leaving work.

She plastered a false grin that she knew May saw right through. May was more like a mother than her actual mother. Most people just saw "The Calvary", (to which she still didn't know the history behind. She was just respectful not to ask her) Jemma saw May. May treated her and... Fitz like her own children. Where everyone called May, "The Cavary", she called her Mama Bear May. She was super protective of her.

"Honestly, Ms. May--"

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's May or Melinda?" 

"Honestly, May. I'm fine."

"I can stay over if you'd like? Or you can stay over? Daisy'd love to have you." Daisy (technically Mary-Sue, but Daisy is what she preferred. She only was called Mary-sue when May wanted to annoy her) was May's teenage daughter about three years younger than Jemma. Jemma and her were becoming close friends.

"No. No." Jemma said waving her off. "I really appreciate the offer, but I'll be fine."

"But today is..."

"I KNOW." Jemma said, through clenched teeth.

May got a sad look on her face before continuing. "Do NOT hesitate to call. I mean it! I'll know."

Jemma's eyes widened. She didn't know how she would, but Jemma had no doubt that she would. Melinda May was not one to be trifled with. If she didn't call, she'd force Jemma to move in with her by the weekend. May worried enough as it was in her apartment by herself. (Yes. Again, May was not her actual mother.)

Jemma took May up inn a hug once again before leaving. This was the second anniversary and last year wasn't great. She just wanted to get home.

The bus ride was uneventful except the texts she got from Daisy, Lincoln, Tripp, Mack, and even Sharon asking if she was alright. All but Mack offered let her stay over. Jemma would be a lot better if everyone would stop bringing it up.

Finally she got up to the eighth story, and she started hurrying up. She knew tears were coming. "Dr. Simmons!" She heard as she put the key into her lock. She turned around to see her neighbor escorting her two out.

Bobbi Morse was her neighbor across the hall who was a few years older than Jemma. She looked like a mixture between Wonder Woman and a G.I. Joe; about a thousand feet tall, eyes like the sea and hair the color of an angel's halo. (No Jemma didn't have a bloody crush, Daisy!) She had already been living there when Jemma moved in and sadly they've only spoken a handful of times.

"Is everything alright?" Bobbi asked, and her familiar looking companions looked worried too. 

"Perfectly fine, Dr. Morse!" Jemma said, (Yes, she was a Ph.D. as well. Jemma didn't think there was anything she couldn't do) with gusto. 

"You S--"

"Yesiamsure" Jemma said, blurting it out. She was tired of people treating her with kid gloves!

'--hould come in?" Bobbi finished, looking confused. Jemma's face went red with embarrassment.

"Oh." Jemma almost whispered.

"Oh! Where are my manners!" Bobbi said, gesturing to her friends. "This is Maria, my old college roommate" is said about the brunette "and her girlfriend Natasha." she said about the red head.

"Nice to meet you." Jemma said, shaking both of their hands. She was desperate to get away because she felt tears coming, and she really, really, really, REALLY did not want to embarrass herself in front of Bobbi. 

"Maria and Natasha just moved into the area. So if you see them trying to get in don't call the cops!" Bobbi said, trying to make a bad joke that Jemma giggled at despite herself.

"OK I won--"

"Jemma!" She heard a voice call out before seeing a flash of gold and then being wrapped up in a hug. "How are you doing?" Sharon whispered, into her ear.

She pulled Jemma into her own apartment as she kissed her hair. Looking back she saw a weird look on Bobbi's face before she was nudged in the ribs by Natasha. "Goodnight, Dr. Morse!"

"IT'S BOBBI!" She shouted, before Sharon closed the door.

 

Sharon left a few hours later after letting Jemma cry on her shoulder. She also brought beer so that was nice. Didn't even make any innuendos. After a few hours, a few excruciating hours, she got to sleep. After she did, she wished she stayed up.

 

It was the bottom of the ocean. Again. The cage. Fitz pushing her out, while it toppled down to darkness unknown. The look of terror on her best friends face. Trying to breathe but no air.

 

"Jemma! Jemma! Jemma! Jemma!" She felt someone shaking her awake. She flailed a bit before being wrapped up in powerful arms holding her close to someone's body. She took in the familiar scent and started to calm down. Until she realized who it was holding her. It wasn't May or Sharon who had back like she originally thought.

"Are you good?" Bobbi asked. "You were screaming pretty loud."

"Ye-Yes." Jemma said, stumbling over her words. "Please do not take this the wrong way but how'd you get in here?"

"You don't lock your door. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Bobbi asked, voice firm.

"So-sorry" Jemma hiccuped.

They both sat there for a few moments before "Do you want to talk about it? It might help."

Jemma's lip trembled for a moment before the incident came spilling out. ".... and the worst part is, he was our friend and he sabotaged it for a few bucks." she wailed. She wasn't even sure Bobbi could understand her but it did make her feel better.

"OK." Bobbi said. "I get it."

Jemma finally looked up at her and saw that, yes. She was just in her panties and barely an undershirt. Jemma's face felt like it rose a hundred degrees. She was just glad SHE wasn't in her underwear or Bobbi probably would've realized the not crush Jemma had.

Then she saw her face. "Oh my goodness, I thought she was gorgeous before glasses." And the glasses. Mmm. Those glasses made her a thousand times better looking than if she was naked.

"You... you wear glasses?" Was all that -thankfully- came out.

Bobbi chuckled. A very warm, hearty laugh that she didn't do enough around Jemma. "Yeah. I came over in a hurry. Didn't have enough time to put in contacts."

"You should wear them more often!" Jemma said, before she could stop herself. She then felt mortified.

"You think?" Bobbi asked. "They don't really go along with my job?"

Bobbi stood up and stretched. "I should go get pants on?" Bobbi said, with a lopsided grin.

"Oh God." Jemma thought, "No one has the right to look that good just after they woke up!"

'Who said I just woke up?" Bobbi asked, grin expanding.

"Oh Dr. Mo-- Bobbi." Jemma corrected. "I am SO sorry! I didn--"

"Jemma. It's fine. I was actually thinking something along the same lines." Bobbi said, with a wink.

Jemma's face turned red with embarrassment for what felt like the 100th time of the night. "Well maybe you should just stay then?" She said, feeling bolder than ever.

Bobbi grinned as she glided -there was really no other way to describe the way she walked- over to the bed and hoped in. She turned off the light and turned back around in the dark. Jemma hadn't had as good a night sleep in almost two years.


End file.
